


Buried

by lindsay16



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay16/pseuds/lindsay16
Summary: My take on what happens after the mid-season finale of season 14. Picks up from when Sam and Castiel are in Dean's mind. Will Sam and Cas be able to free Dean from Michael's influence? Does Dean even want to be saved?





	Buried

** CHAPTER ONE **

“Where’s Dean?”

Cas pressed his lips into a firm line. “I don’t think this is going to be as simple as we were hoping.”

Sam sighed, desperation coming off him in waves as he looked around. All around him was darkness. Pure, unwavering _nothing._ Out of all the things he had expected to find in his brother’s head, nothingness had not been on the list. He figured there’d be some Hell memories, Purgatory monsters, memories from when he was a kid before Mary died. But none of that was this.

_Where the hell was Dean,_ he thought, running a hand through his hair. “Do you think Michael is doing this?”

Castiel only shook his head, as unsure as Sam. “I think our best chance is just to start walking and hope we find a door.”

“That’s our best plan? To just wander around blind?” Sam asked, throwing his arms out to the side.

“Do you have a better idea?” Cas retorted, shooting Sam a look.

“I was just making sure.” He exhaled loudly before turning and walking in one direction.

Cas followed behind silently for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Sam, do you think Michael was right? About Dean?”

Sam’s shoulders tensed as he remembered what Michael had said before they had started.

_“He won’t kick me out, you know. Not that he could, but he won’t.”_

_Sam placed his hand on Cas’s, stopping him from turning on Toni Beville’s machine she had used to get Dean inside of Mary’s mind. “What do you mean?” He asked, his tone hard as he eyed the monster wearing his brother’s face that was restrained in one of the bunker’s library chairs across from him._

_“When I told you that Dean was buried, I wasn’t lying. He was so close to his goal, so close he could taste it. And then, just when he thought he was going to win, I took back over control. He’s crushed. Even if that weren’t the case, he won’t want to send me off into the wind again. That’s why he’ll let me stay.”_

_“Sam, we’re wasting time-“ Cas warned before he was cut off._

_“Listen to me, you son of a bitch. You under estimate my brother. He **will** kick you out and when he does, we will track you down, **and kill you.** ” _

_Castiel swore he could see the temperature in the room drop as Sam’s icy words cut through Michael’s calm demeanor._

_Sam removed his hand, and with a flick of a switch, everything went black._

“I don’t know, Cas. I guess we’ll se-“ Sam abruptly stopped as he ran into something hard. Putting his hand out, his fingers touched wood and after feeling around, they found a door handle. “Here we go.”

…………………………………………..

Dean was suffocating.

He couldn’t remember how he got here, in this pine box, buried under six feet of dirt.

He could’ve sworn he was in Hell, waiting for Alastair to make his reappearance and then, he was in this godforsaken box.

Dean’s breath came in short, tight gasps as he fumbled in his pocket, pure relief overwhelming him as his fingers found his trusty lighter. Flicking it on, he found nothing useful but just the fact that he could now see where he was brought some comfort to him.

He started banging on the top of the coffin, pouring the limited strength he had into every hit as he tried to break from his underground prison.

But the wood never budged.

He felt himself panicking. He tried to slow his breathing and come up with a game plan. Was he going to run out of air? Or did he have starvation to look forward to? He had to get out. But what could he do? He was trapped. He was stuck under six feet of dirt with no way out.

Buried.

…………………………………

“Where are we?”

Sam felt his heart drop to his stomach as he took in the very familiar gravesite for his brother.

He hadn’t been here in what, 9 years? 10? But it still gave him an all-encompassing feeling of dread as he saw the piss poor excuse of a grave marker that he had left the day he buried his big brother. Everything looked exactly how Dean had described it when he made it topside that day, all the trees around were leveled.

_Buried._

“Oh my god. Cas, Dean’s down there!” Sam yelled, running over to the grave and falling to his knees. He started clawing at the dirt, trying desperately to get to his brother when Cas placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Would this be easier?” He asked, handing Sam a shovel that had been on the ground a few feet away.

Slightly embarrassed, Sam began to dig.

He had gotten about halfway down when he started to hear banging coming from a few feet below. “Dean! Dean hold on!” He urged as he willed himself to dig faster.

“Sam, would you like me to take over?” Castiel asked, feeling useless as he stood by while Sam dug over half the hole.

“I’ve got it.” He breathed, as he didn’t skip a beat, metal moving dirt at a much faster rate than he usually did. Once metal hit wood, Sam finally stopped.

“Cas, help me get this open.” He asked as he tossed the shovel out of the grave. Cas climbed down quickly and after a count of three, helped pry the coffin open to reveal Dean Winchester, covered in dirt and sweat, holding a lighter.

“Hiya, Sammy.”

……………………

Sam couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as he extended his hand, his brother grabbing onto it gratefully as he helped pull him out of the coffin. Once out of the grave, Sam hugged his brother.

After a moment, Dean had to ask. “What kind of deal did you make?” Dean asked as he abruptly pushed Sam back, a stern look on his face.

Sam’s brows scrunched. “A deal? What do you mean?”

“Dean, are you okay?” Castiel asked. Green eyes quickly met blue which caused some of the harshness to melt away.

“Cas… what’s going on? What happened?” Dean asked, racking his brain. If this was really when he originally got out of Hell, he wouldn’t know who Cas was, so what was this?

Sam took a deep breath. “We were at Hitomi Plaza.”

That’s all it took.

Those two words took Dean back to 24 hours ago when he was standing in the middle of a room, pointing a spear at Michael, and losing. “How are you two here? Inside my head?”

“We used the same method Toni used to get you inside Mary’s head.” Cas explained. “We have Michael in chains in the bunker. You need to cast him out.” He urged, a slight shine of fear showing in his eyes. What if Dean really _didn’t_ listen to them?

Dean’s eyes went to the ground, a calculating look on his face. “I can’t.”

Sam scoffed in disbelief. “What do you mean?” He asked, exasperated.

He let out a long breath. “Sam, we spent how many months trying to track down Michael? In the time we were chasing our tails, he was putting together a damn monster army! If I cast him out now, he’ll just jump into some other poor bastard and continue killing people.” He explained rationally, gesturing with his hands as he talked. “I appreciate the effort you two made in finding me, really I do, but we all know how this has to end.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed. “Dean, don’t.”

“You have to kill me.”

……………………………………

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Thanks for reading! This will be a few chapters so please leave a comment on what you think so far! Don't worry, Michael may have let Sam and Cas get to Dean, but he won't be letting them leave without making an appearance.  
> -Lindsay


End file.
